1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a channel map managing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of recognizing a displayed text and updating a channel map, and a channel map managing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a set-top box (STB) is configured together with a (television) TV receiver to receive various TV image signals received from a contents providing server, etc. An STB receives MPEG compressed digital broadcast data transmitted through a network or satellite and enhances the compressed data, decodes the encoded data, and converts the decoded data into a standard National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) signals to be displayed on a TV receiver. The STBs are becoming more widespread as there are more and more digital TVs and digital broadcast contents. And recently, STBs have been developed as multi-functional devices having various additional functions including VCR functions, home network host functions, etc., in addition to the functions of receiving and decoding broadcast data.
For example, a server device may be configured to recommend to a TV receiver the broadcasts related to the broadcasts being displayed on the TV receiver. To this end, the server device may transmit to the TV receiver a channel map mapped with the channel numbers and channel information that the server device intends to recommend to the TV receiver. A user may view the broadcast that he/she wishes to view through the recommendation channel map received from the server device.
However, the recommendation channel map received from the server device may be different from the current viewing environment, for example, when the channel map of the STB has changed, when the STB has a B2C channel map but the server device provides a B2B channel map, and when the user changed the channel map of the STB to satisfy his/her taste. In these cases, if a station is selected according to the recommendation channel map transmitted from the server device, a problem may occur where a broadcast that is different from what was intended by the user is selected and output.